


Turning Tables [Larry AU]

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a possible eleanor appearance, harry is a killer, harry likes to stalk people, larry au, louis is a detective, niall will show up somehow in the fic.. i hope, possible future ziall or zerrie, smut in later chapters, zayn has a lot of flings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, one of London's best detective is assigned to mysterious murders and is determinded to put the killer behind bars. But as it happens, the killer may be close, too close for comfort. </p><p>Where Louis is a detective and Harry is a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One;

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So a few things I want to say. This is actually a rewrite since I totally decided to change the plot. I do not own One Direction and all that. Louis is twenty five and Harry is twenty two. I am not trying to say Harry is a serial killer because we all know damn right this kid is sweeter than frosting, but the glory of an AU is messing around with the characters lives and that is exactly what I'm doing. Also, I know in this year, getting away with murder is almost impossible, but we're downgrading technology a little bit here so it's more realistic. I am not advertising for any of you to my sly and go murder people, I am writing this because we need more fics of this and I want to write this for my pleasure. With all this being said, enjoy the story. Updates to come every sunday to every other sunday.
> 
> Also this chapter is very, very basic and boring. But it's the first chapter and I need to build suspense but I promise you as I progress, the chapters will in fact get longer and more interesting things will happen. 
> 
> This story is not for everyone, so read at your own caution.

This is un-fcking-believeable. 

None of this makes sense to Louis at all. How could someone manage to kill three people in the span of just three months and not get caught? That averages to three murders a month, and they have no lead whatsoever on who the killer is or even if it’s even one person doing all the murders. Louis has a strong feeling the three murders are linked since they all have the same characteristics: no fingerprints being left on the crime scene, the murder weapon never left behind, bruises found on two out of three of the victims necks that look like they could be from hands, and lastly, all the victims have been all young women, the eldest being twenty-four and the youngest nineteen. 

Louis’ eyes scan the pictures and reports from the crime scene that are kept in the vanilla folders marked “London Murders”. He has looked at these documents twenty times. At least. And can never gather any information or got a lead on who this killer is. Whoever the killer is has really thought this all through and has made sure not to leave any evidence behind. Louis swears the killer wears some sort of gloves and makes sure the murder weapon leaves the sight with him/her. The killer has made it clear that these are homicides but doesn’t make it clear on who he/she is. 

“Any luck?” Louis’ boss, Doug’s, voice rings in Louis’ office, starling the boy and making his eyes snap in his direction. 

Louis shakes his head sadly and lets out an exaggerated sigh. “There’s no lead at all,” he supplies, running his fingers through his already messy hair, “I don’t think we’ll ever discover the killer.” Which is very terrifying because if this person continues to do what they’re doing, they can rack up the number of people they had murdered. 

Doug’s lips resemble a frown as he nods his head. “Well go home Louis. It’s nearing six; your shift was over an hour ago and you look like you could use some rest.” Louis doesn’t take offense to what Doug had said about him needing some rest because it was true. Ever since he was assigned to these cases, he has put all his time into them which resulted to him losing sleep over them and eyebags developing under his blue eyes and his hair is always a mess on top of his head and he genuinely looks tired all the time. He just wants to get to the bottom of these cases and find closure for the families of the victims. 

Louis closes the folder and files it neatly away with the others in his file cabinet and shuts down his computer before he stands from the chair. He shrugs his light coat on that was once hanging on the back of the swivel chair and zips it up. “Well I’ll see you on Monday morning,” he says as he gathers the rest of his belongings and leave his office with Doug. When they reach the main entrance, Louis bids a farewell before he pushes the door open and it immediately hit by a rush of Autumn air. 

Within minutes Louis is in his car and has his seatbelt on and the engine running, ready to drive home and have himself a glass of wine or something among the lines of alcohol, but his phone ringing beats his hand to shifting the car out of park. Louis lets out a groan and gets his phone out of the cupholder and looks at the caller ID. Zayn, his mate from school. Louis slides the green answer bar over and brings his phone up to his ear. “Hi.” 

“Hey Lou. What are you plans for tonight?” Zayn never beats around the bush and well get right to the point on why he called. He doesn’t sit there and ask “oh how was your day at work?” and stuff like that. It’s always hey and followed by a blunt question or statement. 

Louis hums as if he’s trying to see if he has plans which he already knows he doesn’t. “Nothing. Why? What are your plans for tonight?” He counters back. 

“Well,” he starts, “I was thinking that me and you could go out to the bar or something tonight, I think you could use a night out after all the hard work you have been doing.” 

Louis is silent as he thinks over Zayn’s offer. He had two choices which both resulted in getting drunk: he could a, stay home and watch some lame telly over glasses of wine, or b, go out with Zayn and interact with the outside world. “Yeah, that sounds go.” He goes with b because he owes himself this. 

Without seeing Zayn, Louis knows he has a grin on his face, the same grin that he had when they were fifteen years old. “Great. Well I’ll see you tonight.” And with that, the line clicks dead. Louis places his phone back in the cupholder and finally takes his car out of park. 

+++

Three and a half hours later, Louis is seated at table at some new club Zayn insisted they went to with his second drink that’s already half way gone. Zayn had also left out the fact he was bringing a friend along with him, or as Zayn introduced him as, a really good friend, which basically means Zayn is sleeping with him at the moment and he brought the boy, Liam Louis believes his names is, along with him to get drunk and then go home with him and have drunken sex with him. Zayn has done this more than a handful of times. 

“So Louis,” Zayn says after a silence fell over the three of them/ “How is it going with the case?” 

Louis lets out a loud groan and shakes his head. “Shit.” Is all he says as he places his head in his hand. “Can we not talk about it? I came out to forget about them,” he mutters, not sure if Zayn even heard him. 

Zayn lets out a chuckle from across the table. “I don’t only think you need to drink your problems away, but I think you need someone to fuck you too.” 

Louis snaps his head and hisses at Zayn, giving him the finger. “Fuck you.” Which only gets Zayn to laugh again before he takes a sip of his drink. 

“It’s true. You’re very cranky lately.” 

“Yeah, because I’m stressed. You try figuring out murders that have little evidence to them.” 

“Exactly, sex relieves stress. Trust me, I’ll make sure you leave with some hot bloke tonight.” Zayn has a wide grin spread across his face and Louis just rolls his eyes before picking up his drink and taking a long swing. Zayn’s such an arse pain. 

Louis ends their conversation there, not wanting to talk about his poor sex life with Zayn and his company. A few minutes pass and Louis watches as Zayn and Liam say things back and forth to each other, not really trying to decipher what they were saying. After a few whispers and laughs later, Zayn is excusing themselves to go dance on the dance floor and leaves Louis all alone. Louis lets out a small sigh and maybe Zayn is right, maybe he does need to get laid. Louis looks around the room and bites his lip. How is he suppose to know what men are interested in him? Does he just go out there and dance and see if there’s any guy that pull him into them so his’ bum is grinding back on the man's crotch? It looks like that’s how it would have to be. But Louis decides against it. He’d rather wake up in his bed with a hangover, alone. 

Louis downs the rest of his drink before he stands himself up and walks over to the bar to get another himself another drink. He has to push through a few people and Louis’ actually surprise on how many people are here for the opening night. Maybe this will be the new hotspot. At the bar Louis orders what he has been drinking the whole night: a margarita. When he’s handed his drink, he decides to sit at the bar since Zayn and Liam kind of left him alone at their table. He knew people were going to jump on their vacant table, but he didn’t really care. He needed to get ontop of his game of getting completely wasted. 

Being at a bar actually brings up memories from his childhood and how his father was never seen without scotch in his hand and how most nights his father was at a bar, drinking the night away and cheating on his mother. His mother had told him about his father’s affairs when he was old enough to understand. She told him how his father would return in the early hours of the morning, smelling like someone elses perfume and had hickeys all over his neck, or the times when she spent away from home with Louis when she and his father were arguing, she’d come home and find some scamps panties in their room. Louis knows his father was an alcoholic and that’s what destroyed their family. Louis didn’t know that back then and he always questioned himself on why mommy and daddy broke up since he was only four. He didn’t see his dad’s problem and never understand why his parents use to yell all the time and why his mother would cry, or why his father threw glasses on the floor, or why his mother had smacked his father more than once while Louis was sitting right there on the floor. But now, he understands. His father put his mother through hell, and Louis hasn’t seen him since he was four and he’s now twenty-five. Crazy how drinking at a bar can bring up memories like that. 

Louis drinks his third drink pretty quickly and is soon ordering his fourth. Once the bartender hands him his drink with a sweet, almost too sweet, smile, he gets up and decides to go check the place out. While walking around, he finds Zayn and Liam and as he figured, they had their tongues shoved down each other throats, grinding relentlessly on each other which means they’ll be leaving soon. But some girl also decided to come up to him and she was piss drunk and Louis was deep in thought on how the hell she was walking with those heels on. She’s all giggly and all over Louis, dressed in skin tight jeans with a mid sleeve crop top and she’s trying to press kisses to his neck and how did his father like this life? 

He kindly tells the girl he’s not interested and he slips away from her to go back to where Zayn and Liam are. He clears his throat. “Hey,” he says, his head beginning to feel dizzy and the alcohol is finally getting to him. “I’m ready to go and by the looks of it, you two need a room.” Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other, both out of breath. Zayn looks at Liam as a way as asking if he;s ready to go and Liam nods. 

“Yeah, we can go,” Zayn replies back to Louis and slumps his arm over his shoulders. “Find anyone?” 

Louis shakes his head. “Besides some girl, no. I don’t want to take anyone home.” 

Zayn just nods wordlessly and the three walk out the door. Louis’ quite glad to have Zayn there for support since the alcohol is finally hitting him. Four drinks really has him feeling like he was on cloud nine or some shit like that. His head is spinning and the world felt it was spinning as well (well technically speaking, the world is spinning). Louis was never able to hold his alcohol. 

But that night, Louis had no clue that someone not too far away from him, had his eyes on him and has devious things in mind.


	2. Important note!

I know I've already made a note before and I need to make another one. During the summer I had full intentions of writing this because I had so many ideas for it, but then things happened and my plan was thrown off. Then school has started and the first two months have been hectic and I had barely any free time. Then on top of all of this, the first chapter is not a catch. It brings off a boring side of the story and I'm not a fan of it myself and I want to rewrite it so I'm going to rewrite it and make it better for all of us. So I'm back and I'm going to try and write all this out and get a finished product. So within the next week or two, I'll be back with a new first chapter and will be writing for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it's finally here and published. Please, please comment feedback.


End file.
